


Never Ending

by AlwaysInHere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInHere/pseuds/AlwaysInHere
Summary: Rachel Gilbert moved to a family friend, in  Beacon Hills, when she was 13 years old.She lived there for 5 years, becoming friends with the McCall pack before Scott was bitten.As senior year ends, and everyone goes to college, Rachel moves back to Mystic Falls, without knowing what I going on in the city.She of course keeps contact with her pack and while she slowly falls in love with Niklaus Mikaelson.What will happen when the nogitsune comes back?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Klaus Mikaelson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

As Rachel grew up Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, decided to send her to their friend Noah, in Beacon Hills wanting to protect her, from the things that lurk in the dark, without knowing that she would slowly be traumatized through the years she lived there, as the nogitsune had not only gone after Stiles but her too.

Living with the Stillinski's was the best thing ever in Rachels opinion. She loved living with them as Noah's son Stiles was a vey sweet boy and Rachel became fast friends with him and his best friend Scott. They became a trio and you would never see one without the other two close by.

The trio told each other everything so when Scott was bitten when the three were out looking for half a body (2 of them getting caught) he told both of his friends.

The three of them went through a lot because of the supernatural world but they only became closer to each other throughout the whole thing. Even when Stiles and Rachel got nightterrors and then let the nogitsune (they never found out how he controlled both of them). Stiles and Rachel was even closer after that, as they could relate to each other.

When Rachel found out she had powers, the McCall pack stuck by her side and helped her learn how to control them completely without hurting anyone (with the help op Deaton of course).

When Stiles was forgotten, Rachel remembered him because of her powers and it was hard for her to be the only one to remember him, but it helped as Lydia was quick to catch on that something or someone was missing.

****

Now that senior year is over most of the McCall pack goes to college, keeping contact with one another, being ready if Liam had an emergency where the pack was needed back in Beacon Hills.

Stiles and Rachel still gets nightmares from the nogitsune and once in a while a hallucination and nightterror, but they don't go out doing the things they did as the nogitsune is not possessing them anymore. 

This they have not told anyone but each other about because they don't want anyone to worry about them. (Noah has a suspicion as he sometimes come home late to the two talking or sitting slightly scared/terrified from the nightmare/terror. And their bags under their eyes have decreased since the nogitsune but they are still noticeable enough to say they don't sleep well)

***********************************************************************************************

Driving 'home' is harder than I expected. I haven't actually missed Mystic Falls, I only had two people who would actually talk to me without having to, and only one of them kept in contact with me, after i moved to Beacon Hills.

Jeremy my little brother was the only one who kept in contact with me, and he wasn't even that old when i moved, but i am thankful that he knew how to use a phone otherwise, he wouldn't be able to keep contact with me, as they (mom, dad and Elena) wouldn't let him answer the phone, and they would always say they were busy, when they found out it was me who was calling. 

When i pass the 'welcome to Mystic Falls' sign i immediately get the feeling of death, which i have never tried before.

I believe Deaton told me about the feeling when i first started learning about my powers.

Flashback

Deaton starts the lesson "alright Rachel, you can do many things with your powers, but let's start with feeling"

I look at him confused "what does my powers have to do with my feelings?"

"Not your feelings, your powers feelings" he smiles slightly.

"my powers feelings?" i ask still confused.

"yes, when you meet a supernatural being, your powers will feel what they are, and without knowing what those feelings are, you wont know what they are" he answers the best he can.

"what do you feel from Scott?" he asks.

"i don't know how to explain it but it feels like the night and you know like a dog" i answer the best i can which isn't that good.

"alright, that is how your powers will tell you that the person is a werewolf. What about me?"

I scrunch my eyebrows "I feel informed or like safe" i answer.

Deaton smiles at my answer "yes and that is what a good druid will feel like for your powers"

"now, you wont be able to feel it now, but vampires will feel like death, like there is death in the air"

"VAMPIRES!?" Stiles yells.

"yes vampires, they exist" Deaton tells us.

"Tell us about them" demands Stiles, wanting to know more.

"alright, but you have to know-" Deaton looks at me "witches will feel like nature, friendly even if they are evil, so you have to be careful around them" i nod knowing that Deaton is completely serious.

"alright well the first ever vampires are called the origi-"

End of flashback

Vampires, there are vampires in the town, i can't just go a month without any drama that involves the supernatural, well i knew that already but seriously.

I got to tell Stiles that vampires do exist, he didn't believe Deaton.

I finally see the Gilberts household, i drive up to it shutting my car off and walk up to the door knocking.

The door opens and-

\------------

Thank you for reading my story.

I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 1

Recap

I finally see the Gilberts household, i drive up to it shutting my car off and walk up to the door knocking.

The door opens and-

Now

A vampire stands in the door opening. What the hell is a vampire doing here, and who let him in.

I am brought back to reality when the vampire speaks "who are you, and what do you want" 

"i could ask you the same thing, but i wont. I'm here to see Jeremy and Elena" i am not gonna tell him that i will live here from today on.

He looks at me up and down, as if seeing if i am dangerous, you have no idea honey booboo.

"ELENA, JEREMY SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!!" he yells while keeping his eyes on me. I just roll my eyes at him, just because he keeps his eyes at me, does not mean he has the upper hand. I smirk to myself.

"Who is it" i hear Elena ask, as she comes closer to the door. She probably wont be happy that i'm here.

The vampire steps aside so Elena can see me, and as she does her face quickly forms into disgust and i just give her a taunting smile.

"what the hell are you doing here" she hisses, like the little snake she is.

"what do you mean 'what am i doing here' i live here and i came 'home'" i tell and the i realise what i just said. Dangit now i told the vampire i live here.

"you don't live here anym-" she gets interrupted by Jeremy "who is it Elena" "no-one important"

Jeremy comes into view "hello Jeremya" i smile softly and his eyes goes wide "OMG RACH is that you" he runs to me, puts his arms under my armpit, and spins me around as i laugh.

"alright Jer please put me down" say stil laughing a little. "sorry" he grins.

Jeremy knows about my powers, so he knows i know about the supernatural world which is the reason he does the thing he does now.

He walks inside and then turns to me "come in" he smiles in secrecy "thank you" i say and then walk inside. 

"well i'm going to take my stuff up to my old room, and then i will go to sleep, i have been driving for hours" i walk upstairs to my old room, and see it completely empty, aside from the furniture. I use my powers to put my things where they are supposed to be.

Lastly i place the whiteboard in the middle of the room. It has the things/information about the nogitsune on with pictures of stiles and i when we were possessed and a picture of a fly.

I don't have it because he's back, because he isn't but i like to know what is going on, and well i am a little paranoid when it comes to void. Stiles also sends me information all the time, like when he hallucinates, or when he has a nightmare, and then i write it down, as i do when i have a nightmare or hallucinate.

The last time one of us had anything happen was last week, Stiles hallucinated void and i had a nightmare.

I feel like it wont happen tonight, i just hope the feeling is right, i could use a few hours of sleep, and i don't sleep more than 4 hours usually when i don't have a nightmare, and i could really use those 4 hours.

I lay down on my bed and slowly fall asleep hoping i will get at least 1 hour of sleep.

3rd pov. Downstairs.

"who the hell is that" Damon asks.

"our sister, she moved about 5 years ago" Jeremy answers knowing Elena would rather talk about something else.

"you have a sister? why didn't you tell us?" Stefan asked.

"because i didn't think she was important, she moved and i thought she wasn't coming back"

"no you wish she didn't come back, you never liked Rachel" Jeremy interrupts.

Elena huffs knowing Jeremy is right "the ball is next week i'm going to go out and find a dress with Caroline" she changes the subject. "you aren't going to the ball, it's too dangerous" Stefan starts "i don't care i have to see what Esther wants" she says then walks out the door then heads to Carolines, knowing the mall doesn't open till tomorrow, as it is late, but doesn't care.

Jeremy walks up the stairs to his room and goes to bed. The two Salvatores walk out the door taking the car and then picks up Elena.

And right now the Mikaelsons are clueless as to what is going to happen tomorrow at the grill.

***********************************************************************************************

Thank you for reading my book. 

I hope you like it so far.


	3. Chapter 2

Recap

And right now the Mikaelsons are clueless as to what is going to happen tomorrow at the grill.

Now

The next morning Rachel wakes up the house is quiet the scooby gang is at the grill talking about the ball, which means there is no-one in the Gilbert house other than Rachel.

The Mikaelsons as in Kol, Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah are at the grill by the bar listening to what the scooby doo gang are up to while saying remarks and drinking bourbon.

Rachel's pov.

I haven't slept that long since before void came, and i feel even more tired than i do when i get an hour, that's just not cool.

I stand up from my bed and look at the watch i share with Stiles, it tells me what his heartrate is so i can make sure he's okay. if it's in the middle of the night and his heartrate starts picking up it's usually because he's having a nightmare and i will have to call him to wake him up or press on the watch multiple times (like those bond touch i believe they are called) so he keeps feeling the vibration which will eventually wake him up, and visa versa, and then we will talk about it till one of us calms down and are okay to go on with the day og night.

His heartrate is a little high but he's probably training FBI training. I'll have to text him later to make sure.

I pick out my clothes and then i take a shower. After the shower i text Jeremy where he's at, and he responds telling me he's at the grill, with Elena and her friends, and boyfriend.

I go out in my car, that isn't a car, it's a jeep that Scott, Stiles, Melissa and Noah got me on my 16th birthday. I love it and i will never get rid of it, I'm just like Stiles when it comes to our jeeps.

I drive to the grill and park right outside and then i walk inside, smirking as i know i will embarrass Jeremy with the nickname i gave him many years ago.

I look around until i spot Jeremy, feeling the vampire vibe from both his table, and the ones at the bar.

"yoo Jessica I've been looking for you everywhere, how'ya doing" i say with a slight western accent which is terrible and i am close to burst out laughing but i keep i completely straight face and that is hard especially looking at his face. He's trying everything not to burst out laughing too

"hey Raphael-" (yes he totally got that from TMNT) "i texted you where i was, and i am doing GREAT thanks for asking" he answers still truing not to laugh and he fails, he bursts out laughing right after, i just laugh quietly not liking to laugh loudly.

I sit down beside Jeremy once he calms down, and i can just feel the stares at me, well most of them are glares from the scooby gang, as Jeremy says they call themselves.

"so what are you guys talking about? secrets?" 

Nobody answers my question so i look at Jeremy "we were just talking about the ball, that the Mikaelsons has invited some of us to" "really did you get invited, i got the perfect suit for you, i have it in my closet, I've had it for at while, it was for Stiles but i never got to give it to him, and you look like you could fit in it, it's an awesome suit an it was exp-" i get interrupted by Elena as always "we don't care about your suit, it's probably really ugly and worn out, and don't talk to Jeremy" i roll my eyes at her.

"why? It's not like you can control me Elena, I'm a year older than you AND I'm your big sister" "you are not my sister, you left when i was 12, and never contacted us" she hisses trying to be the victim.

"now we all know that's a lie Elena, whenever mom and dad found out it was me, they told me they were busy, and when you answered the phone you told me to stay away, or die because you didn't like me" i hiss right back at her, now noticing the vampires at the bar listening in on our conversation.

"i didn't come here to argue with you, i came here because i wanted Jeremy over here-" i point at him "to come with me because i have to show him something, so we will be leaving" i stand up and mention with my hand to Jeremy to follow me. Jeremy walks in front of me and as we past the vampires is whisper to them "did you like the show" i smirk at their shocked faces and then i walk out to my jeep and jump in starting it up and drive home once Jeremy gets in.

*********************************************************************************************'

I hope you like this chapter.

Love you guys.


	4. Chapter 3

Recap

Jeremy walks in front of me and as we past the vampires is whisper to them "did you like the show" i smirk at their shocked faces and then i walk out to my jeep and jump in starting it up and drive home once Jeremy gets in.

Now

Once we get to the Gilberts home, i shut my jeep off, and walk inside and up to my room, with Jeremy following me. I gesture to my bed "sit down while i find the suit, and the gift I've been meaning to give you" he complies and sits on my bed.

I look for the suit first knowing it will be the easiest to find as i put it in my closet yesterday.

"here it is, try it on and see if it fits" i point to the bathroom door.

While he puts it on i begin to look for the gift, i have for him. While i look he walks out in the suit.

I look at him and smile a very big smile "wow, you look amazing Jeremy"

"it's an awesome suit, thank you sis" he smiles just as big.

"now take it off and use it to that ball you are going to"

"I will" he turns around but then stops "how about you go with me. To the ball i mean"

"i would love to Jeremy but are you sure, you know how Elena hates me"

"yeah, but i want to be there with you"

"alright then i will go with you, now change and come back for your gift, i just found it"

Jeremy gos to the bathroom and changes back to his normal clothes and then sits back on my bed.

I hand him the gift and watch him open it. He gasps and twirls it around in his finger.

"the red is from my powers, it wont really do anything, but i wanted to give you something speciel, that would remind you of me, and that i will always be there for you, and that everything will be okay" i explain

"thank you, it's beautiful" he tears up a little and stands up to hug me, i just hug him back.

"i gotta call one of my friends, so you go and do whatever you usually do" i smile and usher him out. "alright, alright, I'll see you later" "yeah see you later, i love you Jessica" i say and then close my door in his face while i laugh a little.

I call Stiles and he answers on third ring.

Me: Hey Stiles how are you doing in that FBI academy.

Stiles: I'm doing great actually, it's a lot easier than i expected.

Me: Well you have always been pretty good at solving things so of course it's easy for you.

Stiles: Haha that's true but you did help a lot of the times.

Me: Yeah i did. Any updates.

Stiles: No, nothing has happened since i moved to college but i know there will come something at some point.

Me: Yeah me too and i think mine is close.

Stiles: Alright I'll be on alert,

Me: Thanks Stiles

Stiles: Always 

Me: Hey i actually called to tell you Deaton was right.

Stiles: Well Deaton's right about many things so could you specify that a little

Me: Right yeah that's true

Stiles: *chuckles*

Me: Well vampires exist i met th-

Stiles: REALLY THATS AWESOME *clears throat* sorry continue

Me: *chuckles* I met two yesterday and i think there was four more today

Stiles: Holy shit, you gotta be careful then, not that they would get a chance to kill you but you know what i mean

Me: Yeah you're just trying to be sweet

Stiles: Haha that too

We talk for a few hours before Stiles had to start doing his homework and i went downstairs to get something to eat.

In the kitchen Elena stood with that vampire that opened the door he has a dark hair color and the other that was inside when i went in. I completely ignore them and get my food and then walk up to my bed, eat the food and then sit on my bed going through my phone.

******************************************************************************************

Thanks for reading my book. I hope you liked this chapter.

Love you guys.


	5. Chapter 4

Recap

In the kitchen Elena stood with that vampire that opened the door he has a dark hair color and the other that was inside when i went in. I completely ignore them and get my food and then walk up to my bed, eat the food and then sit on my bed going through my phone.

Now

I didn't sleep much last night, i think i got about an hour of sleep after a turned my phone off. It's probably because I'm worried about Jeremy and i feel like I'm going to have i nightmare soon and i would like to avoid that as much as possible.

I don't like that Jeremy is friends with vampires but i guess i can't do much about it, but what i can do is protect him, i will just have to keep an eye on for him, so i can make sure those vampires don't do anything to him.

The ball is in 3 days so i have to find the perfect dress for it, it's probably going to be black or red, yes i have a lot of red things but it's because of my powers, they are red so why not embrace the color.

My eyes widen as i think of the dress i could use. Standing up i go over to a box with different things in that i haven't put in the closet, i take out the dress and red high heels, that i packed in the box. I look at the dress and it's beautiful "this dress is perfect for the ball" i whisper with a smile.

***Time skip brought to you by Klaus Mikaelsons perfect little smile***

Walking in the woods always gave a slight calming feeling, probably because of all the memories i have from woods, not that they are all good, but before Scott got bitten we would go out in the woods to play around. 

Flashback 5 years ago

"Scott! I will find you, i already found Stiles!" Rachel yells out in the wood then look at Stiles "come on Stiles we gotta find Scott maybe we can scare him before he sees us" Stiles grins and nods, then they both begin to look after Scott.

"Rachel" Stiles whisper yells "he's over there" he points to a tree and Rachel looks over to see Scott having his back to them "come on let's scare him, but we have to be quiet" "yeah come on" Rachel says and begins to slowly approach Scott.

Slowly Stiles and Rachel gets behind Scott without getting detected. 

Rachel puts her hands up and yells "boo!" at the same time as Stiles pushes Scotts shoulder a little "aaaahhhh!" Scott yells completely terrified "holy shit, what the hell is wrong with you two" he yells slightly angry, only to burst out laughing with the two others.

Once the three calm down Rachel looks up at the sky "we should probably get back, it's getting dark and we don't want to get mama McCall and papa Stillinski mad" she says looking at her best friends. "you're right, let's got" 

End of flashback

I smile remembering that they both were mad, when we got home because it had gotten dark before we got home. We had been in the woods the whole day, and fell asleep on each other on the couch when we got home.

I look around me noticing i had zoned out, and now I'm in a different part of the woods. Continuing to walk trying to find out where i am, i find a trail with two of the vampires, from the bar. They both look at me, hearing me step on the trail "and who might you be, you were at the grill but we never got your name" The one with a smirk on his face asks "i never gave it to you" i say giving him a smirk, that apparently made him angry, he sped me up against a tree holding my throat blocking the air out of my lungs.

"Niklaus, take your hands off of the woman" the dark haired vampire said in a very stern voice. The one with his hand on my throat, that i now know is Niklaus, takes his hand off of my throat and i grin.

"excuse my brother, what he meant was, that we have never seen you before, and we noticed you were quite close with Jeremy" i smile at his manner or what you would call it, well he was nicer than Niklaus.

"that's because Jeremy is my brother, and we have been close since he was born" i say with a small smile, remembering the day he was brought home. "as to why you haven't seen me before, that is because i moved away when i was 12 years old, and only just came back two days ago" i answer the unasked question that was in the statement.

"that explains it yes, oh where are my manners, my name is Elijah Mikaelson and this is my brother Niklaus Mikaelson" Elijah lifts his hand and i shake it "Rachel Gilbert, it's a pleasure to meet you" they both look shocked that i wasn't angry with them, probably because they killed Jenna and Elena (who also came back again) but i couldn't care less, as long as that don't hurt the people i love. "the pleasure is all mine Ms Gilbert" Elijah says "we better get home to our mother, we have a ball to plan" he stops for a second "you are welcome to come to the ball if you want" "oh thank you, I'll think about it"

Of course I'm going to the ball, i promised Jeremy, but they don't need to know that. With that i begin my journey to the Gilbert home.

****Timeskip brought by Stiles Stillinski's sarcasms***

It took a few hours to get to the house, as i was apparently very deep into the woods. I walk inside the house and into the kitchen, beginning dinner, even though Elena hates me I'm still going to make something big enough so she can eat too.

After eating some of the lasagne i made i go upstairs to my room, and knowing i probably wont be able to sleep tonight i begin to try different makeup looks to find out what will look the best and will fit to the dress.

*********************************************************************************************

Thank you for still reading my story.

Love you guys.


	6. Chapter 5

Recap

After eating some of the lasagne i made i go upstairs to my room, and knowing i probably wont be able to sleep tonight i begin to try different makeup looks to find out what will look the best and will fit to the dress.

Now

I'm at the grill right now and I'm trying to decide if i should go over to the Mikaelson family, or just let them be. I can't help myself, I've been living with trouble since i moved to Beacon Hills, i can't live without it now. I walk up to the table they're sitting at, and stand at the end of it "so i hear you guys are the Mikaelsons" they all look at me already knowing who Niklaus and Elijah is "that we are, love" Niklaus has a smirk on his face, probably thinking I'm gonna get scared by him "right, so i have a question" i try not to smile in amusement to what I'm about to say, i am 100% sure one of them is going to get angry, and preferably it's going to be Niklaus, from what i saw yesterday in the woods, i think he has anger issues "ask away" Elijah says, "why is everyone scared of you, you don't look scary, in my opinion, even after what i saw in the woods yesterday" 

Just as i get done with the sentence i get sped into a wall, Niklaus, he is quite stupid for doing this while there isn't anyone here, i can use my powers if i want to, when there isn't anyone human around. I look him in the eyes and give hin a sarcastic smile "Niklaus, nice to see you again" i say while taking my hand around his wrist, the wrist to the hand that is holding me to the wall. 

He gets even more angry when he sees that i am not even in the slightest bit scared, but it also looks like he's getting more interested in me. We get interrupted by Elijah "enough Niklaus, let Ms Gilbert go, she has done nothing to you, it was simply but a question" 

Niklaus let's go of me, and i give him one more sarcastic smile, before looking at Elijah who interrupted us "Elijah, the guy who also stopped his brother from murdering me yesterday" i say and he nods "yes, i must apologize again for what my brother did-" this time i interrupt him "it is alright i have had worse, he doesn't scare me, and he did not hurt me" i give Elijah a small smile.

He smiles back at me and begins to introduce everyone, well, the last two that are there "this is my sister Rebekah Mikaelson and this is my brother Kol Mikaelson" Rebekah just nods while Kol smirks at me, and looks me up and down like I'm some piece of meat. I choose to ignore him and introduce myself "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Rachel Gilbert, you should know my not really my sister, Elena and my little brother Jeremy" this gets Rebekah's attention "what do you mean not really your sister" she asks "ooh well we were both adopted i was just not adopted by family members like she was, and she doesn't like it when i call her my sister" i explain "i don't like her either, she's a little brat" i add. 

This comment makes Rebekah grin, i don't think she likes her either "so what did she do to you" i ask and she looks at me confused "you look like you really don't like her, so i assumed you don't like her" now she has a surprised look on her face, is it really that hard to believe i know she would do something. "she stabbed me in the back" i raise my eyebrows "are we talking theoretically or hypothetically" i ask "theoretical" she answers. 

"that bitch, that is just harsh" i say "oh well let's make a club i know many people who does not like her" i continue and now they all look surprised.

We continue to talk about things, and i become quite close with them and i think me and Rebekah actually became best friends over the hours that we talked. But i feel different when i talk with Niklaus, it's like no-one else is around, and i just love it when he smiles and laughs. No i am not falling for him, i love it when Stiles laughs and smile too, so I'm probably just getting close to him like with Stiles.

After i had talked to them for a few hours i went home and talked to Jeremy and i told him that i am slowly becoming friends with the Mikaelsons, he didn't really care, he just told me to be careful and use my powers on them if they hurt me.

***********************************************************************************************

I hope you liked this chapter.

Love you guys.


	7. Chapter 6

Recap

After i had talked to them for a few hours i went home and talked to Jeremy and i told him that i am slowly becoming friends with the Mikaelsons, he didn't really care, he just told me to be careful and use my powers on them if they hurt me.

Now

The day of the ball.

Elena is at Carolines house, getting ready for the ball, she doesn't want the Salvatores to know that she's going to the ball, and that reason will probably cause drama at some point today.

Jeremy is getting ready at Matts house and they will go to the ball together. Matt was invited by Rebekah so once Jeremy and Matt gets there they will go separate ways.

My phone rings while I'm doing makeup, i answer it without looking at the caller-id.

Me: Hello.

? : Hey Rach.

Me: Oh hey Scott, what's up.

Scott: Not much just wanted to know how you're doing at your birth home.

Me: I'm doing okay, right now I'm getting ready for a ball that the Mikaelsons invited me too.

Scott: The Mikaelsons? The first vampires?

Me: Yes those people.

Scott: Well i can't stop you from going, but i can say be careful, the pack is ready if you need us.

Me: Yeah i will and i know, we all have to talk soon.

Scott: We will, we just have to find out when everyone can.

Me: Yeah, but i gotta go Scott.

Scott: Alright I'll talk to you soon.

Me: Yeah talk to you soon.

We hang up and i continue on doing my makeup for the ball before taking my dress and high heels on.

***Time skip brought to you by Scott's tiny roar in season 1***

I walk a little fast through the doors as i am a little bit late and Jeremy texted me saying i should hurry. When i step through the doors, everyone looks up at me, some of the men opens their mouth without realising and Elena looks at me with hate, as always. I just smile and walk over to Jeremy who was on his way over to me.

"you look handsome Jer" i smile at him.

"thank you Rach, you look beautiful" he says with a big smile.

"don't start lying now Jeremy, i thought you were taught better than that" i smile and ruffle his hair.

"stop that" he pushes my hand away and then tries to make his hair look good again. "and I'm not lying" "yeah yeah okay then you're just saying it because I'm your sister"

"what the hell are you doing here" Elena whisper shouts behind me. I look at her "who me" i point to myself "yeah who else" she hisses "oh i don't know, those two Boy Toys you have following you around, i was invited, they weren't" She makes some sort of noise and then walks away, with the brothers following her.

"she really is something" i mumble to myself.

"I'm going to the bar to get something to drink, why don't you go find Matt and talk to him" i look at Jeremy.

"alright I'll see you later sis" he answers and then begins to look after Matt.

I walk up to the bar and stand beside Rebekah. "so i have to ask you Rebekah, How do you live with so many brothers" i ask her. She smiles and answers "it is hard, they are all irritating and protective, they wont let me do what i want to do" 

"of course they wont, they don't want you to get hurt" i look behind Rebekah and notice void standing in the corner smirking at me with his bandaged face. I feel my heart speeding up as someone walks in front of him and then he disappears. "they don't want you to make mistakes that will haunt you for the rest of your life, which is a long time as you are an original" i say after i look back at her. She smiles but i also notice that she heard my heart speed up.

"i have to go up to my mother, we have to welcome everyone" She then leaves me alone.

"this is gonna be a nightmare filled night" i mumble and the take out my phone and text Stiles that i just hallucinated and that he should be ready for the night.

Elijah makes a speech and welcomes everyone to the ball and tells everyone to find a partner to dance with. I stay standing at the bar hiding away from Jeremy.

"hello beautiful, may i have this dance" i hear a voice from behind me, and groan internally. I turn around only to see Kol Mikaelson standing with a hand stretched out to pull me to the dance floor. "alright" i say and put my hand in his.

While we dance i talk to Kol until i am turned and passed on to Elijah, who i also talk to, then i am passed on to Niklaus, where these little sparkles begin on my skin where he touches, we talk to and i make him smile a real smile.

I like the Mikaelsons, they are quite sweet even though they have killed many people. I look around and see Elena go into a room and Finn Mikaelson standing outside. I walk over there and stand in front of the Mikaelson "do you know where the bathroom is" i ask innocently, he turns and points to the hall but before he can do anything i mess with his mind. (like when Wanda in avengers age of ultron messes with Starks mind) 

I make him see me walking to the bathroom and then everything normally so he doesn't see me listening in on the conversation.

While i listen in Elijah comes over right before they are done i just shush him with my finger and then walk away before Elena comes out. Having made Finn back to normal and not seeing what i want him to see.

Esther gives a speech as the champagne passed out to the people at the ball. I walk over and stand besides Rebekah, we've become close friends, so let's just hope she trusts me. "you can't drink the champagne none of you can" i whisper

*********************************************************************************************'

Thanks for still reading. I hope you still like it.


	8. Chapter 7

Recap

I walk over and stand besides Rebekah, over the few hours at the ball we've become friends, let's just hope she trusts me. "you can't drink the champagne none of you can" i whisper

Now

She looks at me confused "i can explain later but none of you drink it, make it look like you do but don't" i say while looking around making sure all of them heard me, they all look confused but they nod. "good, i will explain after the ball" i look up and see that their mother is done talking an everyone is drinking of the champagne so i put mine to my lips and so does the others.

After the champagne the ball goes on and i just stay around and wait for it to be over, while i see void more than once, each time i get more and more terrified.

***Time skip brought to you by sexy looking Void Stiles***

Right now i am sitting on a couch in the Mikaelsons home, Jeremy besides me and the Mikaelsons in front of me, and i can feel void behind me, which isn't a nice feeling, he's breathing down my neck and my heart is racing. I think Niklaus thinks it's his fault because he's smirking at me and trying to make me scared.

"tell us why we couldn't drink the champagne" Niklaus demands.

"try and ask nicely" i retort but start telling them why anyway "your mother is trying to kill you all" i state "she wouldn't" Rebekah says immediately "she is, i heard her talk with Elena, they put her blood in your champagne and they wanted to link you to Finn, so that they could kill Finn which would kill all of you" i explain.

"i can show you, but then you have to promise me something"

"and what would that be" Elijah asks.

"that you don't tell anyone about me, nobody can know" They all nod. "i need to hear you promise me that you wont tell anybody" "we promise" they all say together, even Niklaus.

I nod and then use my powers to show them what happened. Once I've shown them i stop using my powers and Rebekah immediately stands op and speeds to her room. "thank you for showing us" Elijah says and starts walking to his room but stops "you can stay here for the night, it is quite late" he speeds the rest of the way and Niklaus walks to his room Kol going last. 

"alright, let's just find an empty room and go to sleep" i look at Jeremy and begin to walk upstairs to look for an empty room. "here Jeremy there's two right next to each other, you go in there and i will go in here. Sleep well" i hear a small goodnight and then the door shuts.

I walk into my room and sit on the bed, hoping i wont fall asleep. Void sits in front of me and begins his normal riddle while i try to ignore him. "go away" He just grins "what gets wet the more it dries?" "a towel now go away" "when is a door not a door" he continues "when it's a jar(ajar) leave me alone" i put hand over my ears but i still hear him completely clear "everyone has it but no-one can lose it" i groan and lay down on my bed to not look at him, and that was my first mistake, i close my eyes trying to get rid of him, that was my second mistake, and then i fall asleep, that was my third mistake.

Dream/in Rachels head

I wake up refreshed and still in the Mikaelsons mansion. I walk downstairs only to see that the mansion is empty aside from me. The door to outside slightly open i walk up to it and open it, walking outside only to walk out on a field with trees around and no mansion.

"no, no, no, no it's just a dream don't worry nothing can happen to you, you're just dreaming" "i see you" i hear from the woods and i feel like i need to begin running, so i did, i ran and ran, passing a tree only to be out on a highway i spin around completely confused. I run down one way of the highway looking for a car. Forgetting that it is only a dream.

In the Mikaelsons mansion

3rd pov

The Mikaelsons can hear Rachels heartbeat speeding up to an alarming rate, so they all go to her room to se what she's doing, only to find her asleep breathing heavily and whimpering, with her brother trying to wake her up.

"what's happening" asks Elijah Jeremy looks at him frantic "i don't know, she just started breathing hard and i can't wake her up" Everyone begins to worry about her, having become close with her at the ball.

A phone rings, and everyone looks for it in the room, finding it under Rachels head. Jeremy answers while the vampires listen in.

Jeremy: Hello who is this

?: What do you mean who is this, who are you and why are you answering Rachels phone

Jeremy: This is Jeremy, Rachels sister

?: Oh well can you put her on the phone i need to speak with her

Jeremy: I can't do that

?: What do you mean you can't do that, just give her the phone

Jeremy: I can't wake her up so you will have to wait

?: What did you just say

Jeremy: I said i can't wake her up

?: Oh no

Jeremy: What do you mean by oh no

?: No no no. You have to wake her up, *mumbles* this can't be happening

Jeremy: I have been trying for the past five minutes and i can't

Elijah takes the phone

Elijah: What do you mean with 'this can't be happening'

?: This has happened to her. Us before. If I'm right and by the fact that you can't wake her up i believe i am.

Elijah: Right about what, what is happening to her

?: If I'm wrong then she's having a nightmare

Elijah: But?

?: If I'm right then it means he is back

Elijah: Who? 

?: He's the most dangerous being in the entire world

Niklaus: Now that is not true

?: I believe you are the Mikaelsons right. Well Niklaus Mikaelson is a 5 times weaker than him

Niklaus: I don't believe you

?: I don't care, I am on my way try to wake her up, goodbye *hangs up*

***********************************************************************************************Thank you for still reading


	9. Chapter 8

Recap

I don't care, I am on my way try to wake her up, goodbye *hangs up*

Now

Dream/In Rachels head

(https://youtu.be/6mNLdj_HdLY) (I was looking at this video while making this chapter) 

"STOP PLEASE!" i yell out "i can't do this" i begin to cry.

I turn around only to the the nogitsune standing right i front of me.

"how are you here, you're supposed to be gone, you can't be back" i cry out

"you really thought you could kill me, by the bite of an alpha huh. Well news flash, I'M A THOUSAND YEARS OLD YOU CAN'T KILL ME!!" He yells and then he runs at me i turn around and run the oppesite way and find a house, i run up to the door and open it going in turning around i see the place Allison died in. 

"you really think you can run from me" he pauses "do you remember this place, this was the place i killed your best friend" the memory comes to mind and suddenly it's all happening in front of me, i hear Lydia shout Allisons name and see Allison fall into Scotts arms.

Then i wake up at the Mikaelsons mansion "oh thank god" i walk up to a mirror and look at myself only to see the nogitsune staring back at me and say "chaos has come again" i scream loudly completely terrified.

The Mikaelsons mansion 5 minutes before she wakes up

"we can't wake her up so we have to wait" Rebekah says while watching her new friend become more sweaty and breath faster.

"Rebekah is right, get comfortable and wait for her to wake up" responds Elijah.

They all find a place to sit and wait for her to wake up, which didn't take long.

Rachel wakes up screaming, not realising that she is awake. Jeremy scrambles up to her and tries to soothe her. Slowly she calms down seeing them all around her

Rachels pov

I see most of the Mikaelsons around me and feel Jeremy hugging me. I look down at my hands and begin counting my fingers.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5-" Elijah whispers "what is she doing" "6, 7-" "she's counting her fingers, something she taught me to do when i had nightmares, if you have more or less than 10 fingers then you're dreaming but if you have 10 fingers you have woken up to the real world" Jeremy responds quietly "8, 9, 10" I sigh as i realise I'm awake now but then sit up completely and whisper "he's back" 

I quickly stand up and run to the Gilbert house, running into my room and lock the window and door where someone could come in.

***********************************************************************************************

Sorry for the short chapter, but i hope you like it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know
> 
> When Rachels sees void Stiles will be able to see him too.

Recap

I quickly stand up and run to the Gilbert house, running into my room and lock the window and door where someone could come in.

Now

I don't know how long I've been in my room, but it feels like hours. Nor long after i locked my door and window, came the Mikaelsons having Jeremy invite them in and then they started knocking on my bedroom door, after a while they stopped and started talking to me insted, but i couldn't concentrate on what they were saying, i was still too freaked out.

After i think 3 hours of just sitting and staring at my wall, i started using my powers, trying to calm myself down by concentrating and thinking about something else.

After i think 3 hours of just sitting and staring at my wall, i started using my powers, trying to calm myself down by concentrating and thinking about something else  
Using my powers always made time go faster. So i didn't realise that hours had gone by.

3rd pov When the Mikaelsons arrived at the Gilberts house.

Jeremy stood in the doorway of the entrance to his home, in front of him stood four Mikaelsons waiting for him to make a move. Jeremy sighs and says "come in" to all of them, officially inviting them to come inside his home. Jeremy was silently hoping that Elena wouldn't come home and that the Mikaelsons could help his sister, while the Mikaelsons was just as concerned about Rachel as Jeremy was, and they had no idea what they were supposed to do.

They all went up to Rachels room, hearing a heartbeat telling them she was in there. They started knocking on the door telling Rachel to open or unlock the door, but they got no response, not even a movement from inside the room. 

After an hour of different methods while knocking, they all decided to sit down by the door, and just talk to her. Which didn't help either.

***Time skip brought to you by Dereks and Stiles secret love***

The Mikaelsons have been sitting besides Rachels door for hours, they have heard movements, but nothing like walking around. 

They hear footsteps downstairs, so they look at Jeremy "do you expect anyone" Elijah asks, "no but it could be Elena, she does live here" Jeremy responds "why do you ask" hen then questions "because someone is downstairs" Rebekah answers. Jeremy stands up, and walks downstairs, with the Mikaelsons following suit.

Elena walks around downstairs with Stefan and Damon standing in the living room waiting, to see what she want's to do. "what are we supposed to do" she says frustrated, "Esther said the spell didn't work, so how are we going to kill the Mikaelsons" she rambles "ah, yes that's right, you tried to plot our murder with our mother" Niklaus says "that's not really nice, is it" Elena gasps seeing the originals inside the house, she then looks at Jeremy "why the hell did you invite them in, you know they are trying to kill me" she screams.

"no you are trying to kill them, they only do the things to you that they do because they want you to learn and stop what you are doing" Jeremy says calmly.

"what Jeremy is saying is true, if you do something we don't like, we just do something to you" Rebekah says agreeing with Jeremy. Elena gets angry and stomps over to Jeremy, but before she could do anything Elijah moves over in front of Jeremy "i wouldn't do that if i were you, Elena, i believe you want to live a little longer" Elijah begins "and if you do anything stupid, like that, you wont be living a second longer" Niklaus finishes. Elena now terrified runs out of the house with the Salvatores following her.

"i don't know what you told that girl but she looked absolutely livid" comes a voice from the front door, where Elena and the two brothers just ran out. "you" Jeremy says "me" the man with the voice asks. "yes, you're the one that called" Jeremy states, while the Mikaelsons were confused "yes, that is i, and you're the little brother of my best friend" he looks at the people behind Jeremy "and you're the Mikaelsons" he states, they all nod "yeah, well I'm Stiles" he says after a moment.

"now where is Rachel" Stiles asks.

"she's in her room, she won't unlock the door" Kol answered Stiles.

"alright well i can get to her, you just have to show me the way"

"this way" Jeremy says and shows the way for Stiles, while he follows to the door of the bedroom his bestfriend had locked herself in.

*****************************************************************************************

How do you think Stiles will get into her bedroom, where she is zoned out using her powers?

Will they call the rest of the pack so they can deal with it together or will they do it alone?

Thank you for reading. Hope you like the chapter.


End file.
